The Arrival
by holmberg
Summary: Things were already rocky between James Herondale and Alastair Carstairs, but when Alastair and Cordelia come to visit, things seem to get even worse. James' worst nightmare had come true, Alastair wants to court Lucie. James will not let that happen, especially after weird things start happening to her. Who can they trust? Better yet, who is responsible for this?
THE ARRIVAL

 **(All Right Reserved to Cassandra Clare)**

 _Chapter One_

The Institute was thrown in complete chaos. The Carstairs family was making a stop in London before going back to Idris for the start of another year at the Academy. Lucie couldn't stand the Carstairs' son, Alastair. After what he did to James at the Academy, Lucie didn't think she could ever forgive him. What made matters worse are that her father wanted her to marry Alastair. Lucie laughed in her head as she shook away that thought for that would never happen. She didn't despise everyone though. Her parabatai and best friend, Cordelia, was going to be here soon. Lucie exited her room and set about going down the long staircase that led to the entryway. She promised her mother that she would help prepare for the arrival of the family. As soon as she was down she was pulled to the kitchen to aid in preparing dinner. She cut up various vegetables and watched over many pots to ensure that they didn't boil over. She had always liked being in the kitchen, with the many delicious smells and the warmth from the ovens. Soon after she was done, her mother came in looking for her. Tessa was not glamoured so she looked quite young. She smiled when her eyes found her daughter's and she motioned for them to go to the hall. Lucie followed her mother into the hallway before her mother stopped so they were standing in one of the many alcoves that riddled the halls of the ancient Institute.

"Lucie, do you know where James might be? I looked everywhere I could think of that he might be, but he wasn't in any of them. I'm starting to get worried, for the Carstairs will be here soon." Tessa asked her youngest with wide gray eyes. Lucie knew where James was; he told her just about everything, they were close like that.

"I know where to find James mother. I'll go get him and we will be back in time for the arrival of the Carstairs. Cordelia would kill me if I wasn't." Lucie responded to her mother. Tessa looked at Lucie with proud eyes and told her to go. Lucie strode over to the coat rack by the door and grabbed her cloak before opening the elegant doors to the Institute and stepping out into the chilly air. London winters were brutal and cold. Lucie much preferred the warm summers where she could bring her typewriter outside in the gardens and write in the sun. Lucie sighed as she turned down the street and walked to where she knew James was, Hyde Park. It was his special place that only she knew about. Not even Matthew knew about this place. When James and her were younger, their father would bring them to Hyde Park to play. This was of course before the ducks had infested the place, according to Will. He had stopped bringing them there after that but James had always gone back. Lucie weaved herself through the thick trees and bushes that were painted white by the coating of snow over them. James had to pick the most complicated place to get to. It was in between two enormous rocks in the middle of the patch of trees that were planted in the park. It was kind of like a little cave that he, over the years, had transformed into a cozy place to think or read. Lucie perched herself in between the two rocks and jumped down into the little hole. The path to the cave was brightly lit by witch light, thanks to James, and she made her way down the little tunnel. Up ahead she could see James deeply immersed in a thick book. Surrounding him were pillows and blankets that he had brought there. As soon as she had gotten close enough for him to hear, he lifted his head out of the book and smiled at Lucie.

"Why hello there little sister. I suppose you're here to convince me to come for the arrival. I bet mother sent you didn't she?" James asked pointedly towards Lucie. Lucie came over to where he was sitting and grabbed the blanket that was covering his long legs and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"No, I actually came here to freeze to death next to my loving brother. Yes, mother sent me here. I know you don't like Alastair but you have to come back with me. Mother and Father need us there and we have to show respect to the family. You don't even have to talk to Alastair, but I'm sure that Cordelia will want to talk to us. We can't just leave her there with that insufferable beast." Lucie said convincingly. James looked at her with tired eyes then stood up. He offered her a hand and pulled her up. He led her down the tunnel and up to the surface. The blistery wind had picked up and Lucie snuggled down in her coat, wishing she would of grabbed her scarf and gloves too. James laughed and shook his head, black curls flying, and, as if he could read her mind, took off his scarf and wrapped around Lucie's neck.

"I can't believe that father wants you to court that bastard. He never sees how cruel and mean that idiot is. I don't even want him ten meters close to you and father wants you to marry him." He said shaking his head as they made their way back down the deserted street to the Institute. Lucie gripped his arm tighter and gave him a smile. She loved her brother with all her heart. They were both labeled as freaks, as demon children because of their mother's lineage and they both took the name-calling and pranks together. Right as the siblings got to the door of the Institute a black carriage came roaring up to the gates. James groaned as the Institute doors opened and the footman and maids came out to collect the baggage the adorned the back of the carriage. Will and Tessa soon came out after, Tessa winking at her daughter and smiling at her son. Will walked down the icy steps and opened the door to the carriage. Cordelia came bounding out, not accepting the waiting hand of Will to help her down, and ran straight for Lucie. Lucie could barely prepare herself before Cordelia had thrown her arms around her and squeezed the living daylights out of her.

"Oh Lucie, I missed you so much! Alastair was being so annoying on the ride here, I almost jumped out of the carriage, but I'm glad I didn't." Cordelia gushed as she let go of Lucie. She glanced over to the side and saw James standing right next to her and blushed. "Jamie, is that you? I haven't seen you in ages." James smiled at her and was about to say something but was cut off by Alastair coming up behind him and grabbing him from behind and lifting James in the air.

"James! Good to see you, no hard feelings about last semester right?" He said as he put James down back on the icy steps. Lucie tensed as he put him down. To be honest, Lucie hadn't seen Alastair since they were children. He was handsome she supposed, in a fake way. Not like the natural beauty that Cordelia had. Alastair turned so he was looking at Lucie and gave her, what she guessed, was suppose to be a charming smile. "Is that little Lucie? Wow, you shine brighter than all the stars that the naked eye can see," He said to her as he grabbed her hand and kiss it. Lucie was utterly horrified as he put her hand down and smiled. She could hear James shuffling towards them in a quick manner and step in between her and Alastair.

"That's enough. Why don't I show the training room, I'm sure you and your brutality will love it?" James growled and roughly pushed Alastair in to the Institute. Lucie looked towards Cordelia who was standing with her mouth hanging open in shock, then towards her mother and father. Will was smiling as he lifted a thumbs up to her as Tessa, like Cordelia, was standing there in shock.

"Does anyone know where that came from?" Lucie thought out loud then grabbed Cordelia's hand and pulled her inside the Institute. She ran up stairs and pulled Cordelia inside her room. The girls looked at each other before squealing and hugging again.

"I missed you so much Cordelia. I'm so glad you're here." Lucie said as she and Cordelia sat on her bed. Cordelia looked at her, then down at her hands, then back at her face.

"Lucie.. I have never seen Alastair act that way with anyone. I want you to be careful, especially after what he did to your brother at the Academy. You can never be to sure with that annoying little beast." She said as she shook her head. Lucie, wanting to change the subject, asked Cordelia about what she did since they have last seen each other and soon the girls were deep in a pleasant conversation.

Meanwhile, in the training room, James and Alastair were practicing knife throwing. James, who was specially trained by his father in the art, was beating Alastair quite badly. As he threw his last knife he spun around so he was face to face with Alastair. With wide eyes, James said, "Stay away from my little sister. If you hurt her I will hurt you. Maybe I should use that sword." Alastair glared back to James then promptly left the room. James, still in a fury, kept sparring with the dummies. He couldn't believe Alastair did that to Lucie. He will not let that happen. Even if it kills him, he will protect his little sister with his life.


End file.
